Celestial Resonance
by That-One-Fangirl55
Summary: Lucy leaves after being ignored, but does it matter they were planning to kick her out anyway! "He never saw through the fake smile plastered on my face, what a dense idiot, sorry Natsu, I will return when you need me most and once I'm stronger." What does a certain letter from her mother have to do with the very fate of the Celestial World! NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyssss! It's Izzy! Just sorta broke away from the Soul Eater fandom and will be here now in the FT fandom but if you like Soul Eater I will update my story Two Pieces every once in a while. Hardcore NaLu and GaLe shipper, I think Jellal is adorable, and I might be changing things up a bit in this story so bare with me if people come back from the dead or something XD. Sorry for all mistakes this is obviously not on beta :p

Enjoy!

I do not own FT or it's characters.

~Izzy

Summary: He never saw through the fake smile plastered on my face, what a dense idiot, sorry Natsu, I will return when you need me most and once I'm stronger. (sorry I suck ballz at summaries)

* * *

I walked to the guild with Plue bouncing beside me, something didn't feel right though, it hadn't actually for a while now. Lisanna came back with us from Edolas and the guild was overjoyed and had been partying for quite sometime. Natsu has been feeling a bit distant, we go on missions still but he isn't as close as he used to be. He no longer barges into my apartment, sleeping in my bed, eating my food, only Happy will make a regular visit and often stays the night with me.

I missed his smile and laugh...it wasn't like he didn't smile and laugh, but he didn't smile and laugh with me, he kind of just ignored me.

'Oh mom, what am I going to do' I look up at the sky, it was a cloudy day in Magnolia which was a bit unusual, I snuggle into my sweater more and continue my way to the guild.

"Hello everyone!" I cheer as I walk into the guild and just as it has been for the past month, no one replies but Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Lily. I hid the pain in my eyes with a smile as I walk to Levy's table and greet everyone.

"Hey guys! Any of you guys know where Master is?" I ask and Levy looks at me with a sad look in her eyes, Wendy does too. They guessed it.

"Lu-chan, you aren't going to, are you?" Levy asks and Gajeel pats her back.

"Yes, I am so sorry, I can promise you that I will return." I say and I hug Levy and Gajeel. I face Wendy and the other two exceeds, I plant a kiss on each of their foreheads before walking to Master's office.

"Master?" I ask stepping into Makarov's office.

"Yes child?" He says looking up at me. I walk towards his desk and gulp.

"I will be leaving the guild for a while, I need to become stronger before I am worthy of my comrades." I say, tears building in my eyes.

"Lucy, every Fairy Tail member is worthy of each other, but if it is what you wish my child." He says and he reaches for my hand where my Fairy Tail mark is.

"Come back Lucy and come back stronger." He says removing it and a pain washes through my body.

"I will Master." I say bowing my head before exiting. I pull my sleeves down so that my hands are covered and I walk past Levy, tears have formed in her eyes and Gajeel is holding her back in his arms.

"LUCY!" Levy says breaking off of Gajeel and I turn to her.

*Smack*

"1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" Levy exclaims through sobs.

*Smack*

"2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." She cries and my heart breaks.

*Smack*

"3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live!" She yells before collapsing on the floor in sobs, painful cries erupt from her and Gajeel aids to her side pulling her in his arms, whispering things to her.

"Thank you Levy-chan, I will write to you." I say kneeling next to her wiping the tears from her face before I walk out of the guild with every eye fallen upon me.

* * *

2 days later~

"Hey everyone WE ARE BACK!" I yell as Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and I burst through the guild and everyone is quietly chattering, abnormally quiet.

"Um guys? Is something wrong? You are all acting strange!?" I exclaim and they all stare at us.

_Who's going to tell him?_

_Not me!_

_Mira-nii! You be a man and do it!_

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy...Lucy left the guild." Levy says coldly.

"Hmm, Mira can I get a drink?" I say shrugging as I sit down on the bar stool.

"GODDAMMIT NATSU! DO YOU EVEN CARE!" Gajeel yells as I am knocked of my seat by an iron fist.

"G-gajeel! N-natsu was p-planning to kick L-lussshhhiiii off the t-team anywayyy!" Happy says nervously, god does Happy have to make this worse?

Happy was now pounded into the ground and Gajeel is facing me once again as I get back on the bar stool. Before he can land a hit Levy stops him.

"Gajeel, no, he isn't worth it." She says quietly and they back away slowly and sit down. Mira looks at me with a glare that could rival that of her Satan's Soul.

* * *

I walked quietly to my father's mansion, he had passed a while ago but my aunt and uncle now resided within the mansion.

It looked totally different but still had the same cold effect on me like it did when I was a child.

"Ah Lucy! We were expecting you!" My aunt calls and I turn around to face her.

"You were?" I reply and she nods.

"This might help you make more sense of everything." She exclaims handing me a long note addressed from my papa.

"I will leave you to read it, if you have any questions you know who to call." She says walking away and I am once again left in the empty hallway.

_Dearest Daughter Lucy,_

_ It is mama, by the time you read this I know you will be ready to hear it. Lucy Marie Heartfilia, Celestial Princess, that's right, princess. It is kind of much to understand but let me tell you a story. My father is the king of the spirit world, when it was time for my coronation I chose to rule independently for 4 years and rule I did. On a trip to Earthland I met your father and after a week of knowing him we fell in love, I stayed in Earthland for another 3 months before telling my father. There is a price to pay for love dear, I gave up my throne to my father and decided to lead a normal life in Earthland. A year after we gave birth to you and I fell sick soon after. Honey before you were born my father foretold that my daughter would one day aid the celestial world in it's darkest day upon age 23 and you were to be the strongest celestial wizard out there among the few left _(she was 16 when she went to Tenrou). _Lucy after you read this a relative will give you a necklace that will let you get to the Celestial World and Earthland. So go to the Celestial World and become strong, please Lucy, save them._

_~Mama_

A few tears have fallen on the letter and I summon Virgo.

"Virgo may I have some clothes from the Celestial World?"

"Yes Princess." Virgo says, addressing me as Princess sounds weird now that I actually am one. She is gone in a flash and returns quickly as she left.

It is the dress that I wore when Natsu and I had matching outfits on but it has sleeves that show my shoulders with gold detail down it, it also has an extension of the skirt and is now a floor length high low dress, I still wear thigh high socks and heels. My hair, which is longer now, is put in a loose french braid.

"Princess Lucy of the Celestial World!" Virgo says bowing, satisfied by her job well done.

"Thank you so much Virgo, you are a great friend! No need to address me so formally!" I laugh and Virgo nods with a small smile before disappearing into the Celestial World once again.

"You look beautiful!" A voice exclaims behind me, I see my aunt and she appears with a gold box in her hand.

"Oh thank you!" I smile and she chuckles.

"I assume you know what is in this box?" She asks and I nod my head, she hands it to me and I open it carefully, the necklace is a gold key with an E on it, for Earthland, on the back it has an extravagant sun which I assume will take me to the spirit world.

"Well this is goodbye!" I whisper and I hug my aunt before she leaves me to say my goodbyes to the only world I knew.

"Goodbye Natsu, I will come back stronger!"

"BY THE ORDER OF THE CELESTIAL PRINCESS OPEN GATE TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!"

* * *

Ah it's the end! This was actually supposed to be posted last week but fanfiction crashed and I lost half of it! UGH! Then I had tech/show week for theatre and was up till like 10 before I was actually able to relax!

Hopefully will update soon!

1 review= 1 fish for Happy

I am a proud member of the F.F.S.H (Fish. For. Starving. Happy's) Club!  
Bye!

~Izzy a.k.a NaluForeverFan


	2. Chapter 2

UGH I FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR NOT UPDATING! Every time I would try to update my goddamn laptop would crash and just FUCK! Also I have 14 ep left of FT and I might finish it tonight it depends on how fast I crank this chapter out!

I do not own FT! It belongs to a genius named Hiro Mashima Enjoy!

~Izzy

P.S Also the time in celestial world and earthland are the same no 1 day= 3 months crap, I was totally saw that coming when they got called to the spirit world during training for grand magic games!

* * *

_Celestial Resonance- A power that gives it's caster the power to resonate souls with all celestial beings in a powerful form of unison raid, it's slightly weaker, sister power Celestial Raid must be mastered with all spirits to perform this power._

_Celestial Raid- Power found in decedents to the celestial King, it allows mage to fight alongside spirits obtaining the same power as the spirit._

I close my books, it was about 4pm and I was going to have target practice with Sagittarius.

"Three months huh?" I sigh to myself, I missed my friends greatly...

"Are you ready Princess? Hello!" Sagittarius says greeting me and I nod smiling at him.

He hands me a bow and some arrows and I get ready for the targets to begin moving.

I hit them right on target with each shot, never missing a single one.

Suddenly the bow disappears and is replaced by some daggers, now human target appears and I have to get closer to them, but yet I don't fail.

Once I am done I am panting and Sagittarius salutes me,

"You are getting much stronger! Hello!"

"Thank you Sagittarius! It is all thanks to y-"

"Sorry to interrupt Hime but the King requests you meet him in the throne room right away, and get changed too!" Virgo says stepping in bowing.

"Right away! Sorry! Got to go Sagittarius! I will see you next time!" I say waving before exiting the room with my maiden spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile...

He had become a drunk, a complete and total drunk, what a coward. I push my long white hair behind my ear as I fill his 6th mug.

"Natsu, you oughta stop drinking! Go on a job!" I say trying to get him out of the guild. The boy hadn't even talked to Happy on a daily basis anymore, infact Happy began staying with Wendy and Carla. Behind the drunken stupor I saw pain in his eyes, the poor man acted like he didn't care at first but after a few failed missions he gave up and gave in to drinking away his problems.

"No." He says gruffly and I sighed.

"Natsu-san, please stop drinking! Lu-chan wouldn't want you like this!" Wendy pleaded from the seat next to Natsu.

"No goddamn it!" Natsu hisses and Wendy flinches, getting up from her seat.

"Natsu-san, i'm going to say it again, Lu-chan wouldn't want you like this!" Wendy says again but a bit firmer this time.

"AND I SAID I DON'T CARE GODDAMNIT IT!" Natsu says getting up abruptly, pushing Wendy harshly, who is caught by Carla and Happy.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT NATSU!" Romeo says appearing from above with his hands bursting with flames, you could see a glint in his eyes, a glint that proved that Romeo wasn't a little kid anymore.

And with that Natsu's was smashed into the floor and was Romeo gave Natsu no mercy when pounding him into the guild floor.

"YOU DON'T EVER HURT YOUR NAKAMA! YOU HEAR ME NATSU? YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouts and Natsu is now coughing up blood.

"Y-you c-called me N-natsu!" Natsu says getting up, eyes wide.

"I thought I looked up to you as a brother, no, not anymore!" Romeo says harshly and it hit me.

He hadn't called him _Natsu-nii_ like he always did.

"Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Pantherlily come to my office! NOW!" Master calls and we all look up at him, quickly abandoning the problem at hand and heading into his office.

"What did you need Master?" Levy asks hesitantly as Gajeel holds her back to his chest.

"I have a mission for you..."

"But warning, it is dangerous so you need to do your very best." He says turning to face us.

"Where are we going?" Erza asks sternly.

"The Spirit World." He says and we gasp.

"You must aid the kingdom, it is on brink of war and they need all the help they can get."

"How will we get there?" Erza continues.

"I got a package of necklaces, each one will grant you access to the spirit world, they are also the color of your guild mark so it will be a bit easier to tell whose is whose." Master get's out a large box and begins to hand out necklaces.

"Put them on before you leave, meet here in one hour!" Master commands and we all disperse to get our things.

1 hour later~With Natsu

"Now I want you to chant with me." Master says and we all nod.

"By order of the Celestial King open the gate to the Spirit World!" We all follow his lead before a light consumes us.

* * *

Uhhh! I was going to write more but I decided I really wanted to watch some FT.

Sowwy!  
Again sorry for not updating!

Follow me on instagram! : celestial_princess_lucy_ *say fanfiction sent you!  
~Byeeee

~IZZY


End file.
